I Won't Let You Walk Away
by Devilsho
Summary: "Lagipula, kamulah yang memintaku untuk tidak mencarimu dan aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan perkataanmu. Tapi kamu sendiri malah mencari-cariku hingga aku sendiri muak!" Bad Summary, sorry for that ;p [Pict aren't mine]


**DevilShosetsuka present:**

 **The Legend of Korra fanfiction**

' **I Won't Let You Walk Away'**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko and the song belongs to Madison Beer & Mako and I didn't get anything for doing this! :D

 **Note:** Berhubung ini adalah debut pertama author dalam membuat cerita bedasarkan lagu, jadi mohon maaf apabila kurang memuaskan dan menghibur.. Enjoy!

 **Song:** Madison Beer & Mako – I Won't Let You Walk Away (Redux)

* * *

 _I know I won't stop if you gave me the keys.._

' _Cause I can drive it like a criminal.._

 _I won't watch if you want me to leave.._

' _Cause I keep lookin' back for the miracle.._

Korra berusaha mengejar Mako yang berjalan cepat sambil menggunakan jaket polisi tanpa menghiraukannya, "Mako, dengerin aku dulu!" Mako tetap tak menggubris perkataan Korra yang terus memanggil namanya, hingga akhirnya Korra berdiri didepannya dan mencoba untuk meminta maaf karena kesalah pahaman yang berujung fatal.

"Mako, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Iya aku mengakui kalau aku yang salah dalam hal ini, tapi kumohon.." kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan rasanya sangat sulit untuk keluar hingga akhirnya Korra hanya mampu menangis dan memeluk Mako yang kian hari sikapnya semakin dingin terhadap Korra.

Mako hanya bisa diam dan menerima air mata yang membasahi jaket dinasnya dari sang mantan kekasih, "Avatar Korra, maaf saya ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor kepolisian." Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Korra yang masih meneteskan air mata. "Lebih baik kamu membantu para warga yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu daripada kamu terus-terusan membuang tenaga dengan sia-sia disini."

"Lagipula, kamulah yang memintaku untuk tidak mencarimu dan aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan perkataanmu. Tapi kamu sendiri malah mencari-cariku hingga aku sendiri muak!"

Pada akhirnya Mako meninggalkan Korra di apartemen berbintang dikawasan Kota Republik itu dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan apartemen menuju kantor kepolisian Kota Republik. Saat ini Korra sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia sudah dibutakan dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus bersemayam dipikirannya sejak hari itu dimana ia meminta pisah dengan kepala detektif Kota Republik itu.

Korra kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan menaiki satomobile yang baru saja ia beli dari hasil jerih payahnya menabung selama 2 tahun, dan ia mengendarai satomobile berwarna merah gelap itu dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga beberapa kali ia hampir saja membunuh pejalan kaki akibat dirinya.

Ia tak memperdulikan lagi apakah polisi Kota Republik akan mengejarnya, atau para warga Kota Republik akan mengejarnya karena ia mengendarai satomobile dengan ugal-ugalan dijalan raya.

* * *

 _Please don't tell me you're gone.._

' _Cause baby I want this.._

 _Please don't give it too long.._

' _Cause baby I, baby I.._

Dirumah miliknya, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan kala Naga ingin mengajaknya bermain, Korra tak menuruti keinginan dari anjing peliharaanya dan hanya mengelus-elus Naga karena saat ini separuh jiwanya seperti terambil secara paksa. Sakit rasanya, tak terdeskripsi oleh siapapun yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Hampa rasanya, kini tak ada lagi orang yang selalu ada untuknya, mencintainya dengan tulus, menghibur kala ia sedih, memberi semangat saat ia terpuruk. Kini orang tersebut menghilang bagai tertiup angin malam yang dingin, Sekarang ia hanya bisa memeluk anjing kesayangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Perempuan asal suku air selatan ini hanya berharap Mako tak akan pergi dari kehidupannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tapi rasanya mustahil dalam waktu dekat dirinya dengan Mako akan bersama lagi seperti dahulu. Karena ia sendiri yang memintanya untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya, dan sekarang ia menyesali ucapannya yang saat itu terucap dibibirnya.

* * *

 _Oh I'm just a rebel without the cause.._

 _Like a fighter without the scars.._

 _Oh I've made my mistakes.._

 _But.._

 _I Won't Let You Walk Away.._

Korra kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur yang merupakan hadiah dari Mako kala ia berulang tahun. Korra duduk dikasur dan tak lupa ia membuka ikat rambutnya dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur, dan Korra menyiapkan lilin yang kemudian ia nyalakan dengan tangannya.

Diluar, Korra kelihatannya hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong menatap lantai kamarnya. Tapi berlawanan jika yang dilihat adalah dalam jiwa Avatar yang saat ini rapuh, ia berontak, ingin berteriak, tapi tak tau apa yang ia teriakkan, apa alasannya berteriak. Perlahan-lahan pikirannya berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak, ia seperti melihat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan yang terpancar dari tubuh orang tersebut.

Orang itu kian dekat mendekati Korra, semakin dekat orang itu semakin kuat rasa kantuk yang Korra rasakan. Sempat sesaat Korra berontak dan melawan orang yang terus berdiri dikamarnya dengan melempar barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya, namun orang itu tak kunjung pergi dari kamarnya. Hal ini membuat Naga naik keatas tempat kamar pemiliknya, dan Naga dibuat bingung oleh tingkah laku majikannya kala ia melempar-lempar barang-barang miliknya kepintu kamarnya, seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu tapi Naga tidak melihat siapa-siapa didepan pintu kamar.

"Pergi! Pergi!" hanya itu yang Korra teriakkan pada orang yang berdiri didepan kamarnya yang sebenarnya ia tak pasti apa ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi atau itu adalah Raava yang berwujud seperti seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Saat orang yang bercahaya itu berdiri didepannya, Korra terlelap tidur didalam kamarnya.

* * *

 _I'm just a lighter without a spark.._

 _Take a bullet right straight to the heart.._

 _Oh I've made my mistakes.._

 _But.._

 _I Won't Let You Walk Away.._

* _Flashback_ *

Saat Korra membuka pintu restoran yang mewah didaerah _Chinatown_ , dihadapan matanya terlihat pemandangan yang sangat ia tidak harapkan dari seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai. Wanita asal suku air ini tanpa memperdulikan keadaan restoran yang cukup tenang langsung memergoki Mako bersama dengan teman lamanya sekaligus mantan Mako dahulu saat mereka bertiga bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku tidak percaya ini semua Mako.."

Mendengar suara dari pujaan hati yang nadanya sudah mulai tak dapat dikontrol olehnya, Mako dengan sigap mencoba mengendalikan suasana agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung yang lain. "Korra, kumohon dengarkanlah aku dulu!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu lagi, sudah cukup lama aku mengetahui ini semua!" Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Mako dengan emosinya. Korra, sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

Melihat pertengkaran antara kedua sahabatnya ini, Asami mencoba membantu menenangkan keduanya yang sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 1 tahun lamanya. "Korra, Mako dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, dan lagian kamu datang disaat Mako sedang berpengangan tangan denganku. Tidak lebih"

"Bohong! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu lagi Mako" Mako hanya bisa terdiam membisu melihat Korra dihadapannya sedang memarahinya, "Maaf, tapi hubungan kita berakhir disini saja. Dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi." Tanpa mendengar apa yang Mako katakan padanya, Korra meninggalkan restoran dengan meneteskan air mata dan pulang bersama dengan Naga, anjing kesayangannya.

* * *

* _End of Flashback_ *

 _I got my windows down, getting lost in the breeze.._

 _And I feel like I'm caught in a fairytale.._

 _I can't stop wanting you next to me.._

' _Cause I Keep holding out for a miracle.._

Korra tak sadarkan diri didalam kamarnya, Naga yag bingung dan tak tau harus melakukan apa hanya bisa mengelus dan melindungi pemiliknya itu didalam kamarnya. Pandangan Korra saat itu sangat gelap, taka da cahaya atau apapun yang bisaia lihat, dan lagi-lagi ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan memerintahkan sesuatu tapi masih sayup-sayup terdengar. "Korra, bangunlah."

Perlahan Korra membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok makhluk halus berwarna putih yang sangatlah besar ukurannya, dengan corak-corak yang samar-samar dalam penglihatannya, akhirnya Korra tersadar siapa yang ia lihat sekarang. "Hah! Raava? Apa orang yang bercahaya itu adalah kamu?"

"Ya, orang yang bercahaya yang kamu lihat dikamarmu itu adalah aku." Raava hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala Korra.

"Kamu berwujud seperti seseorang yang aku kenal.."

"Tentu saja kamu mengenalnya." Kemudian Raava berubah wujud menjadi seseorang dengan bentuk tubuh yang sama persis seperti yang ia lihat di kamarnya, dan ia berkata tapi nadanya seperti seorang laki-laki "Aku ini adalah orang yang telah kamu sia-siakan, dan aku..." sebelum orang itu selesai berbicara, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Korra.

"Mako!? Tunggu! Jangan pergi dariku!" Ingin rasanya Korra mengejar Mako saat ia membelakanginya dan melangkah pergi menjauh darinya, tapi ia seperti tak berdaya, tak bisa ia gerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar Mako yang ia lihat semakin menjauh. Akhirnya Mako hilang dari pandangannya, namun seketika sekeliling Korra mendadak terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat dan sang Avatar terjatuh kedalam retakan tanah yang cukup lebar. Dan pandangannya gelap tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Korra hanya diam membisu, tak bisa ia gerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, diam dalam kegelapan. Kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dan rasanya ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Datang sebuah momen dimana Korra sangatlah familiar hingga membuatnya meneteskan air mata, ia melihat dirinya dengan Mako saat mereka berdua saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain di lembah es dekat pemusatan latihannya, tempat dimana Korra untuk pertama kalinya membuka sisi spiritualnya dan bertemu dengan Avatar Aang.

"Korra, aku mencintaimu.","Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Author harap kalian yang baca puas sama cerita karangan saya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ada lanjutannya.. hehehe! :D

Terimakasih!


End file.
